


Walls

by Beardy



Series: Awakening [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Follow on from Awakening. You don't necessarily need to have read that to get this but it helps in terms of tone.Stark benefit... dancing... walls.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671595
Comments: 39
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Yet again she was being wheeled out for another Stark benefit. Smile, be interesting, look as though she didn’t want to yawn dramatically in the face of the second middle aged man who had engaged her in another inane conversation about whatever dull company they own and would she like a spin in their overpriced supercar which was definitely making up for something lacking. 

Clutching an untouched glass of champagne she scanned the room. Natasha was making much more effort than she was to entertain another middle aged man, a politician from what she could remember. He puffed his chest out with pride as Natasha picked a piece of lint from his lapel. Wanda scoffed, poor guy. 

“Did you say something?” 

“Nope.” 

“Couldn’t get a word in edgeways if I wanted to.” She muttered under her breath. 

“Please excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.” 

“Of course.” 

She walked towards the lavatories, looking around her as she walked for a familiar face that she could pass the evening with before the party goers got too inebriated. Steve was locked in conversation with Maria Hill, Rhodey was regaling another group of politicians with his War Machine story – laughs were being made in the appropriate places and Sam, well Sam looked like the cat that had got the cream, he was currently leaning against the bar, talking into the ear of a slinky looking brunette. No matter, none of them were who she really wanted to be spending the evening with. After her recent realisations during movie night the tension between them had only grown. He was stood with Helen Cho and Erik Selvig, apparently something that Vision had said must have been amusing as she laughed and touched his hand with familiarity. Wanda felt a pang of heat run through her, enflamed by the way his eyes raised from Helen’s and met hers. He excused himself from Helen and Erik and made his way over to Wanda, eyes still locked on each other. 

“Wanda.” He smiled down at her.

“Vision.” She returned his smile not taking her eyes from him. His however, dropped to her mouth as she sipped from her glass. 

She looked him up and down appreciatively, taking in the well fitted dark grey suit he was wearing and the navy blue tie. She placed her glass down on the window ledge behind her and moved her hands to the knot of his (perfectly central tie) and made to straighten it. She coughed, blinked and moved her hands away quickly, mortified with her inability to restrain herself. 

“You look enchanting.” The corner of his mouth titled upwards. He took in her attire, a black lace, form hugging dress which cut off just below the knee revealing her smooth pale, stocking clad legs. Her hair had been curled into loose waves and her nail polish matched the shade of her deep burgundy heels. 

“You don’t look too shabby yourself.” She smiled. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“I am now.” She picked her glass back up and took another sip. 

“These events are full of nauseating creeps who only have one topic of conversation; themselves. You seemed to be having a nice time though.” 

He looked at her questioningly.

“With Helen.” 

“Oh yes, and Erik. They are planning to write a research paper together. It sounds extremely interesting it’s a discussion of the differences in biology between humans and Asgardians, whether they will be able to breed and the implications of such. Thor has agreed to testing. Helen intends to study Thor in some detail.”

“I bet she does. “Wanda smirked. Vision looked blankly at her. 

She turned and saw the man that she had been talking with earlier wave and walk towards her. Vision followed her gaze and frowned. 

“Do you dance Wanda?” He held out his hand towards her.

“I do now.” She snapped grasping it as the man opened his mouth to speak to her. 

“Apologies Derek, we will be right back.” 

They moved onto the edge of the dance floor. Tony and Pepper were in the middle, Pepper was attempting to keep a respectable distance between them until Tony whispered in her ear and she laughed and laid her chin against his shoulder. 

“Do you know what you are doing?” She asked as he mirrored Tony’s previous position, a hand respectfully on the centre of Wanda’s back and the other clasping hers away from their bodies. 

“Not particularly.” The music was jaunty and upbeat, they laughed as they attempted not to stand on each other’s toes and Vision swayed them jerkily. 

The speed of the dance had brought a blush to Wanda’s face and was causing her hair to fall into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she removed her hand to move her hair out of her face. 

“Allow me.” He moved the hand which was clasping hers up to her forehead and swept the stray hair aside. 

“Perfect.” He choked. They were staring intensely at each other. 

The hand on her back pulled her closer to him involuntarily. The other clasped her free hand and brought them in towards their bodies. The music was slower this time, allowing them to just gently sway. She could see the heat in his eyes, could feel the nervousness coming off him in waves. She pressed herself more firmly against him and then she felt it. Against her stomach. He was hard. Her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped slightly. His eyes closed and he tried to move his hips away from her. 

“I’m so sor…” 

She stopped him. She lowered her hand down to his hip and placed them back into their previous position. 

“Don’t be.” Her voice was low and laced with arousal. His eyes widened.  
“It’s ok.”

He nodded almost imperceptibly. 

She titled her hips ever so slightly forward, he inhaled sharply, but quietly, half conscious of where they were, of its own accord the hand on the centre of her back trailed down to the base of her spine and pressed her against him, she wriggled slightly causing him to close his eyes. They continued to move gently together for the duration of the song. Control daring to slip. 

“Wanda.” He gasped, voice strained. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“God yes.” 

She smiled softly and took his hand. 

They exited the event quickly and walked silently, a little quicker than normal to the residential wing of the compound. He stopped as they walked through the deserted corridor which separated the Avengers living quarters from that of the rest of the compound. 

“Vizh. Are you alright?” He was looking at their joined hands in awe. He was nervous. He looked back up at her. He approached her, releasing her hand and hesitantly moved both of his to carefully cup her face. 

She smiled at him and gripped his hands. 

“I would like to kiss you. May I?” 

She grinned and nodded. He was grinding his erection on her less than 5 minutes earlier and here he was getting bashful about kissing her. 

He grinned back, laughing with an exhale. 

He composed himself and brought the fingers of one hand around to cup her chin and brought his lips softly down upon hers. They stayed in that position for a moment, until she broke away to take a breath. They smiled bashfully at each other again. He leaned back down to kiss her again, he didn’t seem to realise to move his lips against hers and so she took the lead, capturing his bottom lip between hers and then the top, coaxing him to move against her. Then she gently swiped her tongue across the seam of his lips. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the sensation. He opened his mouth at her beckoning and she ran her tongue against his. He groaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the corridor. He threaded his fingers into her hair, she gripped his cheek with one hand and his hip with the other as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipping across his. 

The kiss was becoming frantic, he pushed her against the wall, pinned by his hips, he was throbbing with pleasure. Her hand travelled down from his hip to cup him. He thrust helplessly against her hand, moaning into her mouth. She caressed him firmly through the trousers, delighting in the reaction he was providing. His moans were becoming louder and louder. Somebody was going to hear. At that moment she couldn’t have cared less. She needed him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, relishing the pressure of his groin against hers as his ground against her. She wanted him so badly. 

“Please Vizh.” His hand was at the hem of her skirt. He smoothed it up beneath the skirt and grasped her upper thigh. Her hips wriggled, wanting his fingers against her, desperate for more. As she wriggled against him he almost shouted with pleasure. It was too much. Too good. 

“Did you just..?” 

“No. Almost.” He breathed against her, kissing her reverently. He stopped abruptly. Forehead dropping against hers. He was desperately trying to compose himself.

“We shouldn’t. Not here. Our first time shouldn’t be like this.” He lowered her legs from his waist and helped her to her feet. He kissed her again. Softly, a light peck. 

“Lets go to my room.” She clutched his hands. He nodded gently. 

“Wanda. Vision.” Steve’s voice carried across the echoey compound. They were nearing the corridor. 

“Shit.” She muttered.

Wanda frantically started to pat down her dress and hair. Vision phased the wrinkles from his suit and placed Wanda in front of him. 

“It’s not going to be gone by time they turn that corner.” He hissed.

She laughed. 

“Come on.” She walked them out of the corridor to meet Steve. He was with Nat who immediately grinned upon seeing them both. 

“There you both are. Where have you been? Tony is about to make his speech.” Steve said. 

“Wouldn’t want to miss that.” Wanda griped. “I needed to put my phone on charge.”

“And that takes two of you.” Nat smirked. 

Wanda pursed her lips. Trying to hide her smile. 

“Come on then. Lets get back.” Steve smiled sympathetically. 

Wanda started to follow Steve and Nat out of the corridor groaning dramatically. 

Vision moved his mouth down into his ear. 

“Save the groaning for when I get you back in your room.” He smiled onto her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had to change the rating.......   
> Things get intense... Even more intense...

Tony seemed to drone on for weeks. Natasha couldn’t help but scoff with laughter at the utterly frustrated look on Wanda’s face as she tapped her foot impatiently whilst Tony prattled on about his latest scheme, it was the long, drawn out sigh which made the laughter escape her mouth.

“What?” Wanda snapped.

“We keeping you?” Natasha smirked.

“Huh?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“I’ve never seen anybody look so frustrated. Well except Vision. He looks like he is about to explode.” Wanda looked over to Vision who was attempting to sneak a glance at her from the corner of his eye. His jaw was set and his hands were balled into fists.

“If only.” Wanda whispered to herself.

“Excuse me?” Natasha smirked sardonically.

“Nothing.”

“Wanda. Do us all a favour. Go fuck his synthetic brains out. The sexual tension between the two of you is quite frankly irritating.” Natasha smiled at Wanda’s shock and slinked away, sure to acknowledge Vision on her way past, stating his name at him and rolling her eyes as he responded with a curt “Miss Romanoff” his eyes never leaving Wanda’s form.

“Wanda needs you to check something in her room. You better go now. It’s urgent.” Natasha shooed him away from the party. Vision couldn’t even respond to her, he was totally within his own mind, no doubt replaying his encounter with Wanda on a frenetic loop. He walked away from the party in a trance-like state.

Nat gesticulated to Wanda with her eyes looking towards the door and motioning for her to go through it. Wanda smirked at Natasha and followed Vision out of the party.

When she arrived in the residential quarters Vision was pacing outside her room. He stopped suddenly as he noticed her. Neither spoke a word as she approached him, placed her hand over the sensor and opened her door. She spun around to look at him with a questioning glance.

“Miss Romanoff said…”

“I know what Natasha said.” Wanda paused.

“Do you want to come in?” She bit down on her lip and focused down at her shoes.

He drew in a shuddering breath and reached out for her hand.

“Only if you are sure.” His other hand rose to tip up her chin.

Upon seeing the softness in his eyes, the care and the thinly veiled desire she smiled gently.

“I’m sure.” She clasped his hand in hers and led him through the doorway, locking it behind her.

“Wanda.” He breathed as she closed the gap between them, reaching up for his face and resting her nose against his. His hand threaded into her hair as she brought their mouths together, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, eyes drifting shut.

He moaned softly as she deepened the kiss, tracing her fingers along his jaw, to the tip of his chin and moving her tongue across his. He brought his hand to her neck, fingers dipping into her clavicle. His lidded eyes fixed on her mouth as she broke away from the kiss.

“That is how our first kiss should have been. Not that I regret what happened in the corridor. But to me this is about more than sex. I need you to know that now. Cards on the table Vizh.” She whispered into the air, her lips a breath away from his.

“I heartily concur.” Vision stroked her cheek with the point of a finger, his face a picture of seriousness.

“Well if you concur.” Wanda chuckled at his turn of phrase and broke into a grin, bringing his face back down to hers and capturing him in a languid kiss, tugging him gently towards the bed.

She shuffled backwards onto the bed coaxing him to follow her, her hands roaming over his head, hearing him moan as she glanced over the sensitive skin either side of the vibranium. He dipped his head to place kisses against her collarbone, his body not quite covering hers just yet.

He bent down further, kissing and running his lips against her chest in feather-like motions. He swallowed hard and looked into her eyes as his hand hovered over her cleavage.

“May I?”

Wanda smiled and nodded to him.

He ran his fingers across the tops of her breasts, dipping his fingertips into the space between them. He hummed to himself gently and exhaled.

“You have no idea how much your breasts plague me.”

Wanda laughed heartily.

“Well I do apologise Vizh.”

“Apology accepted.” He stated dryly, a wry smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

He gazed back down at her breasts and placed his lips to one, pecking gently, tentatively, before opening his mouth against them and swiping his tongue across them.

“So beautiful.” He swallowed. Swiping his fingers across them again and rapidly following with his mouth.

“Vizh.” Wanda gasped and arched her back towards his mouth.

“Vizh, unzip my dress.” He moved his hand to the zip at the side of her body, unzipping it enough to free her from the dress.

“Oh.” He sighed. Reaching out his hand and brushing his fingertips against her nipple through the lace of her bra. She sat up and reached backwards, releasing the clasp and lay back down. The lace fell away.

He couldn’t take his eyes from her newly freed breasts. His hand moved to grasp one of its own volition, examining the flesh intently. He licked his now-dry lips and let out a shaky breath as he tentatively ran his fingertips across her pebbled nipples. She let out a soft moan, he looked back towards her face and smiled.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” She smiled, stroking his face.

He copied the action, allowing himself to explore her, circling around the nipples, running his fingers across the soft skin beneath them.

At the feel of his mouth against her nipple she moaned loudly, arching up towards him. He laved it gently with his tongue before, sucking gently, worshipping them until she was in a frenzy, a moaning, writhing mess at his mercy. He didn’t look much more in control. Every other breath was a moan as his mouth and hands devoured her.

“Vizh. Vizh, I need more. More. Please.”

He withdrew his attention from her breasts and took in her face. She was flushed, her hair was wild and she was stunning. He sat back on his knees.

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll help you. We will learn together. I don’t expect you to know everything.” She followed him upwards cupping his face in her hands.

“I have been doing some research.” He smiled.

“I would be disappointed if you hadn’t” She bit her lip and smiled wryly.

“There is something…..I have discovered during my studies which I would very much like to engage in.”

“Well it entirely depends on what it is Vizh.”

“Erm… Well I would very much like to…. To…. Pleasure you….orally.” He stammered, if he was capable of blushing he would have done.

“I would very much like you to pleasure me orally Vizh.” Wanda laughed and his face softened with relief.

He let out another shaky breath as he lowered his gaze to her legs and tentatively ran his fingertips across her calves, taking in the stockings which covered them. He trailed his fingers up to the tops of her stockings, paused at the hem of her dress and met her eyes. She smiled and nodded to him encouragingly. He rolled each of the stockings down her legs with a slow, deliberate pace and placed them next to him on her bed. His left hand reversed the path that he had just travelled, his hands bunching the hem of her dress and raising it above her hips. He exhaled a ragged breath as he drank in the sight of her matching underwear. He swallowed as he noticed the damp patch which told of her arousal, his fingers aching to touch it. He flexed his hand and brought both of them to the waistband of her underwear, glancing upwards to check her assent. She was flushed and appeared to be holding her breath.

“Please.” She whispered. He tugged her underwear down her legs, following their decent with his eyes and placing them with her stockings. He beckoned to her to shuffle backwards on the bed and positioned himself on his stomach, between her thighs, bringing a pale ankle to his mouth and placing a small kiss upon it before running his lips against her calf, alternating soft kisses and the touch of his finger tips as he rose up her thigh, his right hand trailing upwards at the same speed, coaxing her legs to part for him.

Her breath was coming in short pants, she was desperate for him, for more, he was being extremely frustrating. Wanda was torn between wanting to allow him to continue his torturous teasing and flipping him over and sitting on his perfect face. Maybe next time. It was his first time.

As he approached the apex of her thighs, he paused for a moment, before gently running the fingers of one hand over her lips and parting them slowly, opening her to him. Tentatively he snaked out his tongue and licked.

Wanda hummed, clutching the sheets in her hands as he licked again. He raised his head and met her gaze. His eyes were filled with desire and lust and he threaded his fingers through one of her hands, smiled softly and dipped his head back to where she needed it most, his other hand spreading her thighs even wider and caressing the soft skin of her groin as he suckled her clitoris between his lips.

“Oh god, Vizh.” She moaned loudly, unable to resist bucking her hips into him. One hand moved to cup a breast, the other parted her lips again as he eased one of his slender fingers into her. He moaned onto her, the vibrations humming through her making her writhe with pleasure.

He pushed his hips into the bed, his erection begging for attention, he was desperate for touch as he began to grind himself into the mattress. His moans becoming more ragged as he slid his finger in and out of her and laved his tongue over her again and again. Her hand came down and cupped the back of his head grinding herself further onto his face. She gained just enough composure to be able to watch him as he came with a groan, jerking against the bed.

She smiled down at him, as he raised his half-lidded eyes to her.

“I’m sorry.” He gasped.

“Don’t be. Just don’t stop.”

He returned her smile and moved his mouth back to her, she was even wetter than before. He entered her with a second finger, flicking his tongue against her. She could feel it building, she felt like she was stretched tight like the string of a bow and as he closed his lips over her clitoris again the string was released and she sang his name into the room. He watched her. It was the single most erotic moment of his short life so far.

When she had finally come down he slid back up the bed, cradling her against his chest. Threading his fingers through her hair.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, kissing her eyelids.

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes filled with affection.

“WANDA!” The door pounded. The two of them jumped in shock.

“AFTERPARTY!!!” Tony’s voiced travelled along the corridor.

“Wanda! Drinks in the lounge! Come on!” She heard Sam shout from outside her door, his voice trailing off as he walked away down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some silliness and team bonding before we get back to the good stuff ;) 
> 
> Warning: Immature, silliness and still mainly filth........ 
> 
> One day I will write something with an actual plot..

Tony had insisted on his own “afterparty” back in the residential quarters, Wanda had had her own “afterparty” in mind which most certainly did not include Tony Stark. She was curled on the floor with her legs folded beneath her. Vision had phased through nine different rooms to ensure that he arrived in the room at a different time to her. He had done his utmost to ensure that he had been sat next to her, however, in the hubbub of drunkenness he had ended up opposite her and she was flanked by Natasha on her right and Sam on her left.

“We should play Never have I ever.” Tony smirked, looking around the room, eyes resting on Steve and Rhodes presumably thinking up something mortifying to embarrass them with.

“This isn’t college Tony.” Pepper answered, rolling her eyes.

“No, but I prefer to think of it as team bonding. Finding out some more…intimate details about our teammates.” Tony took a large mouthful from his glass. His eyes were slightly glazed and his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Well the first sign of any funny business and I will be taking you home.”

“Yes ma’am” Tony winked saucily at her.

“I don’t know this game.” Wanda spoke aloud, rubbing her finger along the rim of her glass, not addressing the statement to anybody in particular.

“I believe that one member of the group makes a statement, stating something which they have never done. If one has done said thing then one must take a sip from their drink. If they have not done the said thing then they do not.” Vision allowed himself a small smile in her direction, his eyes soft, longing to go to her. She smiled back bashfully, lowering her gaze but continuing to smile to herself.

“Urban dictionary?” Tony nodded in Vision’s direction.

“Indeed.”

“Right well I will go and top everybody up. You will be needing a glass too Vision.”

“I am incapable of getting drunk.”

“How will we know if you have ever done the thing in question if you don’t have a drink Vision?” Tony smirked at him. Vision shifted uncomfortably before rising and offering to get drinks for the rest of the team.

“Just bring the trolley in.” Tony drawled.

Vision brought the liquor trolley and an assortment of glassware into the lounge. Tony, Rhodey and Sam lunged for the trolley, Tony slapping Rhodey’s hand away from an expensive bottle of scotch and claiming it for himself.

“There are two you know.” Rhodey tutted.

“I know, but you was going to have this one.”

Rhodey looked towards Pepper who was rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Wanda, may I get you anything?”

Vision had circled the room and was stood behind Wanda, he whispered his question into her ear, dripping with subtext.

“You certainly can.” She smirked at the ground.

He returned to the trolley and poured her a small measure of vodka and topped it up with cola; a drink that he had seen her consume at other “team bonding” pursuits.

He returned to his position behind her and passed the drink to her. He inhaled, the scent of her hair capturing his attention.

“How long do we have to stay here for?” Wanda whispered.

“As long as is reasonably polite. I certainly have no wish to remain longer than absolutely necessary.” Vision placed his hand on the base of her spine and caressed her.

“I can still taste you.”

Wanda choked on her drink.

“I can see I have nothing to worry about when it comes to dirty talk. Now, return to your spot before you give yourself a rather noticeable problem.” She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He did as was bid and picked up a drink for himself along the way. A water. There was no point in him wasting perfectly good alcohol.

“Pepper first.” Tony smiled at her and mock kissed her hand.

She sighed and smiled back at him.

“Ok, never have I ever been arrested.” Tony, Wanda and Natasha all took a slug of liquid from their glasses.

“Ugh” Tony drawled. “Boring”

Vision looked quizzically at Wanda who shrugged in response. A night in a cell could be preferable to a night on the frost-bitten streets of Sokovia.

“Ok, never have I ever…. Had sex in a tent.” Slurred Tony. Natasha, Sam and Helen all took a sip from their glasses.

“That’s only because you have never been in a tent.” Rhodey answered impatiently as he took a sip of his drink.

“And for good reason. Helen, you’re up.” Tony smirked.

Poor Helen was a sight for sore eyes, she was draped across Sam, barely upright and giggling hysterically at nothing in particular.

“Never have I ever, kissed a girl and I liked it….” She trailed off into a terrible impression of Katy Perry.

“Really? Pepper. Rectify this situation immediately.” Tony announced.

Wanda leant around Sam and pecked Helen on the cheek.

“Aww.” Helen drawled, pointed a finger at Wanda and made the symbol of a heart with her fingers. Wanda smiled softly as Vision quietly took a sip from his glass along with the other men at the party and Natasha. Only Natasha appeared to notice Vision’s motion.

Rhodes was next. He had never owned a pet, everybody other than Wanda, Vision and Natasha drank from their glass.

“Steve is definitely a dog person. Something loyal that sheds a lot. Me, I’m more of a pussy cat man myself.” Noted Sam slyly.

“The only thing a pussy is good for is eating.” Tony murmured, laughing in hilarity at his own joke. Pepper automatically admonished him, threatening to call Happy there and then.

“Sorry Cap, I am sure that you are the picture of 1940s purity.” Tony winked at him. Steve blushed profusely and looked down at his bottle.

“Tsk, he ain’t that pure. Look at him.” Sam winked.

“Alright, drink if you have had sexual intercourse.” Tony stared eagerly at Steve.

“That’s not how the game works Mr Stark. One must give a statement of something they have never done. Now, I am not JARVIS but I do recall that you have numerous sexual partners, the majority of which you have had sexual intercourse with.” Wanda chuckled into her drink.

“Good lord Vision! Tony looked around at Pepper.

“Shush… And stop making such valid arguments.”

“Fine. Come to think of it, I have never eaten pussy.” Tony smirked.

“Come to think of it no you haven’t” Pepper immediately stated before going a bright shade of crimson.

Tony smirked and took a drink from his glass.

“Not my thing.”

“Selfish.” Coughed Natasha.

The rest of the men bar Steve, plus Natasha (which earned her a drunken wink from Tony) took a gulp of their drinks. A hum of chatter served as the distraction Wanda wanted. She looked across the room at Vision and pointedly raised her glass ever so slightly, his eyes dropped to her lips as she mouthed

“Bottoms up.”

Visions eyes flared. He kept his focus on her as he brought his lips to the glass and look a long sip. His mind started to replay their earlier encounter, the effect causing him to swap his crossed legs. He wanted her again so badly. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Did he just drink?” Tony exclaimed. Sam sprayed beer across the room. Vision’s distraction was hastily ended.

“Vision did you just drink?” Sam asked him.

“He bloody did.” Clint laughed.

Natasha turned her head towards Wanda, raising an eyebrow at her. Wanda shrugged her mouth gaping like a fish, she turned back to the group. Vision had decided not to dignify the catcalling with a response. His eyes darted across the room until they landed on Wanda, swallowing as he remembered the feel of her on his tongue.

“Ok. My turn.” Rhodes stated. Tony groaned.

“It was getting good!” Tony whined. Rhodes laughed in answer.

“I have never had my pussy licked by the Vision.” 

“Holy shit.” Tony tipped his head back with laughter. Even Steve couldn’t help but have a small smile to himself.

Natasha leaned in to Wanda, placing her lips almost to her ear and stated:

“Bottoms up.”

Wanda’s face snapped around, jaw slack. Nat’s grin widened.

“Oh you are so guilty.” Natasha smirked.

“Come on guys leave him alone. Poor Vision doesn’t understand. Don’t be cruel.” Natasha spoke aloud.

The laughter simmered down to a light chuckle, Vision’s embarrassment forgotten.

“Tony, Happy is here.”

“Noooo. I don’t want to go home.” Tony mock pouted.

“Tough. It’s a school night. Your business doesn’t run itself.” Pepper took him by the hand, and waved goodnight to the group before leading him away.

“I’m going to turn in also.” Wanda said, covering an overly exaggerated yawn.

That had been the cue for the group to disperse to begin the inevitable hangovers that they would all be suffering. Wanda dawdled slightly brushing against Vision and breathing;

“my room, 10 minutes. Don’t be late.” She allowed her hand to slip against his as he walked past her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vision had never been late for anything in his short existence, he was not about to start now. If anything the last 10 minutes had been the longest 10 minutes of said existence, spent pacing his room, trying to control the erratic thoughts that had invaded his mind. Their encounter had only been 2 hours ago and he was aching for her all over again. Their time together had done little to satiate his curiosity and lust. He spent the time running through his research and cataloguing Wanda’s reactions to their previous tryst attempting to ascertain the most likely activities to please her and oh did he want to please her, multiple times, on multiple occasions, should she allow it.

He found himself outside her door 9 minutes and 40 seconds after her invitation. His nerves had returned. He paused, took a breath and phased through her door.

“Cutting it fine.” Wanda whispered to his incoming form.

She had removed her dress and loosened her hair and was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top which hugged her curves.

“You belong in a gallery.” He said in all seriousness.

She smiled and rose from the bed, approaching him slowly. He drank her in, memorising every detail; the way the hems of her shorts slid against her inner thighs, the movement of her freed breasts beneath the fabric of her tank top, the tilt of her head as she appraised him.

Finally she was so close that he could feel her breath on him, she reached up to his face and brought him down to her, kissing him intensely. His hands reached for her hips, drawing her closer to him. The kiss became hurried, a clash of tongues and lips, of them searching for more. His hands rose to her hair, tangling in the strands, hers roamed his chest, caressing the strong pectoral muscles, sweeping downwards to his abdomen. His breath hitched as she swiped a hand just above his waist. She broke away from the kiss, searching his face for any sign of hesitation. There was none. Satisfied, she intensified the kiss further, turning them and backing him towards the bed.

“Now I want you to lay back Vizh.”

She pecked the spot of vibranium on his chin and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. She crawled over him, feeling slightly giddy at the awed expression he gave her as she straddled him. She kissed him again, running her tongue against his, delighting in his moan as she ground her hips into him. He sat up to embrace her, eyes lidded and dropped a kiss to her collar bone, his hands dropping to the hem of her top. She nodded and he shakily lifted the garment over her shoulders and bowed his head to take a breast into his mouth. She bit her lip and circled her hips again, taking the opportunity to shove at his shoulders; pushing him into the bed, as he removed his mouth from her to vocalise his pleasure.

“I want you to feel what you made me feel.” He kissed each of the fingers that she ran across his lips and nodded.

“Could you take these off?” She motioned to his clothing. In a shimmer of gold his clothes were gone and the hard red and vibranium of his naked form was visible to her. She swallowed harshly and removed her shorts. She mapped the vibranium strips across his chest, down his taught stomach and ran her fingers into the grooves of his abdominal muscles. She looked up at him, his eyes were wide and his chest was heaving. She didn’t have to look any further down to recognise that he was incredibly aroused. She did anyway.

He gasped as she wrapped a hand around the base of his penis. She smiled gently at him, tilted her head and stroked him upwards, biting her smiling lips as he bucked his hips into her hand. She watched as his eyes closed and his head tipped back as she continued with her firm strokes.

Suddenly she stopped and snaked her body up his, capturing his lips in a teasing kiss before trailing her mouth down his chest, revelling his groan as she licked the groove between his abdominal muscles. She looked up again. A mischevious grin spread across her face, a grin that Loki would have been proud of. Panting he lifted his head to look at her, just in time to see her take him into her mouth.

He let out a keening cry which turned in to a guttural moan as she suckled the head of his penis. He was lost. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever been in the presence of. He wasn’t going to last. Not like this. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations, feeling the tell-tale build that he had felt only once before. This was going to be somewhat different. That he knew. His hands had gravitated to her hair, running his fingers through it as she worked him.

“Wanda.” He warned. His hips jerked of their own accord as his penis pulsed inside her mouth and his circuitry sang as he came with a primal groan.

She laved him with her tongue as he enjoyed the aftershocks before pulling back and sitting on her knees.

He leaned upwards and captured her mouth in a languid kiss, capturing a hand and kissing each of the fingers in turn.

“That was exquisite.”

Wanda laughed, a hearty belly laugh.

“You have a way with words Vizh.” She stroked his cheek and kissed him before glancing down at his still-hard penis.

“So how long before you will be ready again.” She smirked.

“Oh. Being a synthetic person has its positives. I have no refractory period.” He smirked right back.

“Is that right?” She nipped at his lips.

“Well in that case.” She smiled seductively as she straddled him and slid herself down onto the length of him in one languid motion. His eyes flashed as he moaned at the overwhelming sensation of being wrapped within her before breaking into a grin matching the one covering her face. His hands drifted to her hips as she began to rotate them against him. He was a quick learner, matching her rotations, grinding himself deeper into her, sitting upright to meet her in a messy kiss as her motions became more hurried. His arms wrapped around her, one of his hands snaking into her hair as she made love to him. No interruptions.

As she contracted around him, eyes screwed shut and his name on her lips, he thought that he might finally know what it was to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last in this little series. I may have some ideas to follow up from this which I may delve into at some point. I am also looking for some prompts or requests if anybody has anything they would like to read then comment below and I shall do my best.


End file.
